The invention relates to a pressure measurement unit in a pressure measurement system with a housing section, which has an internal space with internal surfaces, and with a ceramic unit, which has a pressure diaphragm and at least one external surface, and to a method for manufacturing a pressure measurement unit with a housing section, which has an internal space with internal surfaces, and with a ceramic unit, which has a pressure diaphragm and at least one external surface.
A pressure measurement system known from DE 199 46 163 has a hat-shaped ceramic unit, which has a diaphragm for pressure measurement and is tensioned by a housing section against a support unit with a sealing element. The hat-shaped configuration of the ceramic unit serves, for example, to attach the ceramic unit with the hat rim to the housing section.
On the housing section is a connector, which is in contact with an elongation measurement element operating as a sensor for the diaphragm. At the time of assembly, appropriate orientation of the housing section and ceramic unit should therefore be ensured.